


Hello, You Fool

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/"></a><b>happygaynewyear</b> meme</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hello, You Fool

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/)**happygaynewyear** meme

He wasn’t sure when it had hit him, this un-nameable, indescribable feeling but he kind of, sort of _hated_ it. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew it made him act like a girl, so, obviously, it needed to stop.

He worked his hardest to suppress it for the longest while, but after that first text message (though Jin swore it was the second message as a whole) he gave up, well, once he caught Jin’s meaning. He was lost, hooked, stuck, hopelessly in love – the word still gave him the fluttering quakes – with his best friend. Yes. Yamashita Tomohisa loved, full out, no escape in sight, his fellow prankster and greatest friend, Akanishi Jin for _forever_. It was enough to make Koyama cry tears of joy at all the happy emotions.

       
_I already knew that, asshole._   


It was the middle of dance practice when the message came, so he didn’t actually read it until much later. When he got it had no impact on his comprehension, though the weariness seeping into his bones - _damn that choreographer! That many roll-outs weren’t really necessary in a group with enough hip roll and rhythm problems as it was_ \- certainly did have effect. Yamapi sighed before a look of confusion washed over his features as he struggled to form a reply.

       
_Knew what, jackass?_   


As fate would have it, KAT-TUN was running long on their own rehersal – Ueda was pissy and Junno was more than oblivious, like always – so Jin didn’t respond immediately, but when he did, the smirk that just _had_ to be adorning his features was blatant in the words.

       
_That you love me, butthead._   


It was accompanied by a wide grin but that didn’t register with Yamapi when he check his phone for the billionth time after finally deciding to stop waiting and take his scalding, yet soothing, hot shower sooner rather than later. He was too shocked, and all he could think was, _That’s what this is?_ The only thing that pulled him out of it was another text message sent only moments later.

       
_I love you too, you know._   


He was speechless. Euphoric. He actually felt sort of intoxicated but he certainly hadn’t had any alcohol that day. It was weird.

He hadn’t thought that he could get any more emotional than he already was. Wasn’t lying awake at night with insistent thoughts of one person, when someone as bonelessly tired as he should by all right be dead asleep enough? Wasn’t the warmth that flooded his senses whenever Jin was near the limit of feeling? Apparently not.

And then Ryo’s cackle broke his trance, killed his train of though.

“He got your note, huh?” The mischief and glee was evident a mile away. “You should see your face right now. Priceless.”

Yamapi was startled and confused. “Note?”

Ryo continued to chuckle for a few more moments before deciding to take pity on his friend, somewhat. “It went something like this:

      
_Hello, you fool. I love you.  
Pi_”

Yamapi simply stared in response, shell-shocked, the next question obvious if not for the lack of words in his mind.

“It was _really_ obvious, you know. But you were both too stupid to realize it. In fact, I can’t believe he didn’t notice that it wasn’t your handwriting, but then again, he has always had a brain the size of a pea.”

Yamapi couldn’t even find the words to defend Jin; he was still trying to get it through his head that he _loved_ Jin, and Jin _actually loved_ him in return. But he wasn’t allowed to think for long as arms wrapped around him suddenly, and Jin’s unmistakable scent overwhelmed his senses.

“It was my hips, right?” There was a smile in the words spoken next to his ear, and a little hint of honest curiosity; that was enough for Yamapi to get over his shock and turn around in Jin’s embrace.

“No, stupid. Just you. It was you. I like all of you.”

Ryo made a gagging noise in the back of his throat and screwed his face up in a pained expression but his eyes were twinkling and he muttered, “Oh God. What have I done?” jokingly as he left the room as quickly as possible, not wanting to see the mushy side-effects of his good deed.

Jin and Yamapi didn’t even notice, their lips already meeting in a sloppy kiss. It was fitting, and very much them. When they finally pulled away for air on a happy groan each, they stared at each other, and laughter erupted, bubbling from Jin to Yamapi.

“Hello, you fool. I love you too.”

Yamapi snorted and punched Jin softly in the arm, but he couldn’t stop the giddiness welling up in his heart. _And it was just the beginning,_ he thought as he leaned over and kissed Jin again, softer this time, with love and affection. He couldn’t wait for the rest.


End file.
